


Team Building

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Elena goes above and beyond to prove her trust in her fellow Turks. Silly





	Team Building

Elenas breath came short and shaky and her Eyes followed the shiny Sharp *things* in Tseng's hand, unable to look away. 

"Trust, Elena." Tseng mumbled, fainty amused. "Trus is what we are here to learn today. Trust in one Another."

Somewhere to the side were Reno, working over Rude. She could hear his grunts, his barely contained Words, smell the sweat and anguish from him. But they had been partners a long, long time. Rude trusted Reno, with Everything. Even with this. Elena couldn't bring herself to break Eye Contact with Tseng for long enough to look at them, but she knew Reno had earned that trust. There were no smell of blood after all, and no screams. 

"Alright," she said, her voice paper dry. After all, Tseng had already put his trust in *her* hadn't he? What kind of coward would she be to trust him less?

She gathered up all strength and determination she had, all the trust of endless stakeouts and shoot outs and kidnappings they had been through together. She looked away, finally, from the Sharp objects, from his hands, and sat down with her back to him. At his mercy. 

His hands came up, cool and steady, around her throat to push her long blond hair back. The Sharp things *snipped*.

"So, what will it be today? Just a Little off the tops?" He held up a handful of her hair and let it slip through his hands. 

"No." Elena trusted, *trusted*. She would show them. Next to her, Reno with a look of utter concentration, shaved the last few hairs off Rude's plate and Went into the delicate work of his beard. "Cut it off. A Bob."

There was a paus. Three pairs of Eyes fixed on her. 

"Are you sure?" Tseng said, hesitation and slight awe in his voice. 

Elena smiled, guiding the scissors in his hand to her hair. 

"I am sure."


End file.
